Enredadas
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto de fanfics de LL y LLS. Versión ligera y adaptada de la película Enredados de Disney y Pixar.


**_Notas del autor: Bueno este fic participa en el reto de "Mi princesa de un cuento de Idols". Del fandom latino de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine._**

 ***Cabe aclarar que algunas cosas son modificadas de esta obra, por lo que se emitirán las típicas escenas musicales y una que otra que considere irrelevante para la trama.**

 ***Otra cosa, sé que esto será raro pero invertí los papeles, con esto me refiero a que la rubia será la co-protagonista y la otra chica (Nozomi en este caso) será Rapunzel.**

 ***Para finalizar, esta obra como ya dije se salta algunas cosas, así que asumiré que ya viste la película de dónde sale este fanfic (Enredados) por lo que si no la has visto es recomendable que lo hayas hecho.**

 _Disclaimer: Está obra de Disney (enredados), ni Love Live junto a sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás…_

 _Vivía un hermoso reino en el que no existía el dolor ni las carencias para toda la sociedad, dónde la gente era feliz, y donde la gente carecía de enfermedades. Es aquí donde nacería una hermosa niña, pero no cualquier niña, sino la princesa del gran reino, todo era felicidad y amor hasta que la reina tuvo una enfermedad extraña que puso en peligro su vida y la de la princesa que estaba en camino._

 _El rey siendo una persona muy creyente, decidió buscar la planta nacida de una gota del sol, de la cual escucho los rumores de la gente del reino y decidió averiguar por su propia cuenta si estos eran reales o falsos._

 _En el lugar de la flor una mujer se acercó y comenzó su búsqueda por su "tesoro", esta mujer había descubierto la flor y sus poderes curativos, por lo que decidió esconderla y no compartirla con nadie. Ella usaba la flor para volver a ser una mujer joven y linda, desafortunadamente para ella el reino ya estaba en búsqueda de la flor mágica, por lo que en un acto desesperado escondió la planta, pero al ir con prisa tiro el camuflaje para la flor._

 _La gente del reino encontró la planta y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a llevarse a la planta desde las raíces hasta la planta. Ese mismo día los doctores se encargaron de hacer un brebaje con las hojas de la planta, el rey no dudó en acercarse a su amada y ofrecerle la bebida._

 _La reina no perdió tiempo y bebió el brebaje, pasaron unas pocas horas y la reina ya no sentía los síntomas de hace unos instantes. Un milagro se había establecido en el reino, la pequeña princesa nació y todos fueron felices… excepto la mujer con capucha, que decidió secuestrar a la pequeña princesa y usar su poder establecido en su cabello para su bienestar personal._

La gente del reino aún busca a la niña, pero hasta pasados unos 17 años aún no se le ha encontrado rastro.

 **Hoy en la actualidad.**

Una hermosa chica estaba jugando a las escondidas junto a su fiel compañero una pequeña iguana de aspecto adorable para Rapunzel. Esta niña ha estado alejada 17 años del mundo exterior por una razón desconocida para ella.

—Parece que el pequeño Pascal no está aquí, tendré que buscar en otro lado— dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar, lo que hizo que la pequeña iguana soltera una risa burlona de triunfo.

Sin previo aviso, Nozomi tomó a la pequeña iguana y observó su reacción.

—Bueno ya son 27 de 27, ¿quieres un 27 de 37?— pregunto Nozomi a la pequeña iguana, que solo atino a observarla con algo de aburrimiento.

Nozomi no podía decir nada más, solo soltó a la pequeña iguana y le pregunto que si tenía algo mejor en mente. La pequeña iguana apuntó afuera de la torre, queriendo decir que sería buena idea salir un rato.

—Yo también quisiera salir a conocer el mundo, pero no puedo y lo sabes pasca-chi— hablo la chica pelimorada.

Luego de hablar con la pequeña iguana, la pelimorada comenzó a hacer sus actividades diarias, al menos hasta que llegará su mamá.

En el reino una rubia en compañía de dos chicas pelinegras estaban escalando una de las torres del castillo real, el objetivo de estas chicas era sencillo, robar la corona de la princesa pérdida y venderla al mejor postor.

Sencillo pero difícil a la vez, ya que la familia real comenzó a mandar seguridad muy fuerte al aposento de la corona. Eli estaba por "echarse atrás" pero fue detenida por una de las pelinegras…

—Ponte esto— le ordenó una de las chicas.

Eli acepto sin más opción y se acercó a la ventana del castillo en compañía de las dos pelinegras.

—Me encanta está vista— dijo mientras observaba de lejos al gran reino frente a ella.

Las dos chicas junto a ella se acercaron y la empujaron para comenzar el "trabajo".

Eli comenzó a descender lentamente hacia la corona real, al bajar noto la presencia de varios soldados reales custodiando la corona. Ella no se preocupo tanto por el asunto y siguió su labor, uno de los guardias estornudo.

—Salud— contestó cortésmente Eli.

—Gracias— agradeció el guardia, sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Alguna fiebre?— pregunto Eli mientras tomaba la corona y la guardaba en una mariconera.

El soldado respondió con un leve si, al voltear observó a Eli, que lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de la cuerda en señal de que la subieran.

El guardia no dudó ni por un momento y llamo a los refuerzos del castillo, que no tardaron en comenzar a perseguir a Eli y sus dos acompañantes, Nico y Yoshiko.

La mañana paso demasiado rápido para Nozomi, quien hizo todo tipo de acciones para pasar la mañana. De pronto un leve grito llamo su atención, indicando la llegada de su madre a casa.

Nozomi se dirigió a toda prisa para recibir y ayudar a su madre, con mucha destreza lanzó un mechón de su largo pelo hacia un mecanismo para recoger a su madre.

—Lamento llegar hasta ahora hija— hablo la mujer mientras dejaba sus cosas en una mesa cercana.

Nozomi estaba preparada para decirle a su madre acerca de su deseo de cumpleaños, que ya estaba cerca.

—Madre yo…— paro un momento. —Ya sabes que mi cumpleaños es en unos días y me preguntaba si yo…— se detuvo de nuevo.

—Rapunzel, se rápida y dime qué es lo que quieres— contestó la mujer con la paciencia algo agotada.

—¡Podría salir al exterior!— exclamó mientras aún no creía que por fin lo pudo decir.

—Rapunzel, no quiero ser mala contigo ni nada, pero tú sabes que el mundo exterior es peligroso y yo no me puedo arriesgar a perder a mi hija— comento la mujer mientras veía a su hija.

Nozomi se decepcionó un poco por la respuesta de su madre, aunque ya sabía que así sería la cosa al menos una parte de ella le decía que algo interesante podría ocurrir ese día.

La mamá de Nozomi comenzó a explicarle los peligros del mundo a ella de nueva cuenta. Nozomi por su parte solo pudo quedarse a escuchar a su madre, sin la posibilidad de salir otra vez, mientras otra parte de ella pensaba si algún día saldría de esa vieja torre.

Por su parte Eli seguía escapando en compañía de Nico y Yoshiko, llegaron hasta un punto en el que estaban acorraladas y no podían hacer algo. Por suerte o desgracia de las dos pelinegras, la rubia tenía un plan algo peligroso para estas últimas…

—¡Ni loca creas que haré eso!— exclamó Nico a Eli.

—¿Quieres hablar con ellos entonces?— Eli señaló a los soldados reales que venían por ellas a bordo de sus caballos.

Nico se puso a pensar las cosas y decidió confiar en Eli, pero con una condición. Eli acepto la condición y procedieron a subir a Eli al acantilado.

—¡Súbenos Nanjo!— exclamó Nico.

Eli hizo caso omiso de los gritos del dúo de chicas y procedió a retirarse no sin antes mostrarles la mariconera a Nico y Yoshiko.

—Nos vemos luego chicas— dijo de manera burlona y se fue de ahí.

—¡Nanjo!— exclamaron ambas chicas.

Eli se había librado de su problema opcional y siguió su camino, pero no contó con que la guardia real había encontrado otro camino y ahora iban por ella.

—Parece que esto será difícil— dijo mientras comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Nozomi estaba debatiendo en su mente si su idea era buena, después de todo su madre le dejo en claro que el exterior es algo peligroso. Pero eso no calmo su sed de salir y conocer, después de todo el peligro acecha en todo lugar posible.

Mientras ella seguía debatiendo en su mente, su madre comenzó a preparar sus cosas de nuevo, indicando que volvería a salir.

—Rapunzel, necesito hacer unas cosas, podrías por favor cuidar, regresaré en tres días— comento la mujer, mientras preparaba sus cosas.

—Claro madre— comento Nozomi mientras arreglaba algunas cosas de su madre.

—Aprovechare y compraré tu regalo de cumpleaños— dijo la mujer mientras salía por la ventana con ayuda de Nozomi.

Nozomi observó cómo su madre se alejaba del lugar y se perdía entre el bosque.

Una vaga idea apareció en la mente de Nozomi, pero no sabía si debía ponerla en marcha, después de todo ella no conocía el exterior y algo podría sucederle.

Eli se había librado de los guardias reales, o al menos eso creía, ya que el líder de estos seguía al acecho. Eli comenzó a idear un plan para escapar, una idea vino a su mente y puso en marcha su plan.

Eli atrajo al líder de los guardias con la mariconera vacía, el líder se acercó a inspeccionar la bolsa y cayó, en un momento Eli había montado al caballo del líder de los guardias y tomó la mariconera. Eli estaba festejando el éxito de su plan, cuando sin previo aviso el caballo se detuvo.

—¡¿Oye que te pasa!? ¡Avanza pulgoso!— exclamó Eli.

El caballo trato de quitarle la mariconera a Eli, está no se dejó y esquivo cada intento del caballo por robarle "su corona". Durante un forcejeo entre Eli y el caballo la bolsa salió volando y termino cayendo a un acantilado, más específicamente a la rama cerca de una acantilado.

Eli y el caballo comenzaron una batalla por obtener la corona real, ninguno desaprovechaba las distracciones de su rival. Luego de una larga batalla Eli localizo una entrada secreta y decidió entrar, su pelea con el caballo no terminaría y tarde o temprano perdería.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había una enorme torre y una cascada hermosa, Eli decidió subir la torre y esconderse hasta que el caballo regresará con su dueño.

—Bueno ahora somos tu y…— Eli fue golpeada por una sartén, que la dejo fuera de combate.

Nozomi no sabía como es que otra mujer había encontrado la torre, pero de algo estaba segura, esa mujer tal vez y solo tal vez podría ayudarla con su duda.

—¿Tú crees que sea peligrosa?— pregunto Nozomi a su compañero.

El pequeño animal le hizo señas para que le revisara la boca a la extraña, para asegurarse de que no tuviera colmillos o algo peligroso. En su búsqueda por algo extraño, Nozomi encontró la corona real, trato de encontrarle un uso correcto y se la coloco en su brazo.

La pequeña iguana negó con la cabeza, Nozomi coloco la corona frente a ella para simular ser un espejo, de nueva cuenta la iguana negó, finalmente Nozomi se colocó la corona en la cabeza; sorprendiendo así a la iguana pequeña que al final volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Eli despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, lo último que ella recordaba es haber entrado a esa torre, pero luego de eso su mente se volvió obscura.

Durante sus movimientos, Eli se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada por cabello, de inmediato Eli se dio cuenta de algo, el cabello era largo y llevaba un rastro hasta el techo.

—¡N-No te tengo miedo!— comento una voz femenina misteriosa.

—¿Qué?— Eli no sabía de que hablaba la voz misteriosa. —Escucha, yo no voy a hacerte daño, yo solo quería esconderme y tú torre se veía muy bien para eso—. Argumento Eli.

—Yo se para que venias— de inmediato desde las sombras, Eli vio como una joven chica de cabello morado salió.

Nozomi de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y amenazó a Eli con el sartén que llevaba entre sus manos.

—¿Quién eres, y quien te envío?— pregunto Nozomi mientras aún amenazaba con la sartén.

—Yo emm…— Eli no sabía que decir, ya que estaba plasmada por la belleza de la chica frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envío?— siguió preguntando mientras apretaba más la sartén.

—Me llamó Yoshino Nanjo— contestó de inmediato Eli al ver que Nozomi se acercaba con la sartén.

—Muy bien Nanjo, tengo una interesante propuesta para ti— comento Nozomi.

Nozomi se acercó a un cuadro que ella había pintando en sus ratos libres. El cuadro mostraba las extrañas luces que aparecían en su cumpleaños.

—¿Sabes que es esto?— pregunto Nozomi.

—¡Oh eso! Son las lámparas que lanzan para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la princesa perdida— contestó Eli.

—Sabia que no eran estrellas— comento en voz baja.

Eli no sabía como había terminado en tan mal situación, ella podía escapar, pero estába limitada por el cabello que la tenía atrapada en esa silla. Rápidamente sus pensamientos fuero interrumpido por la chica de pechos grandes y cabello morado.

—Muy bien Nanjo Yoshino, tú me llevarás a ver esas luces y yo te devolveré tu corona— comento Nozomi.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde esta!?— exclamó mientras forcejeaba.

—Esta escondida en algún lugar de aquí, dónde nunca la encontraras— Nozomi se volvió a dirigir a Eli y se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle algo. —Si me ayudas a salir de aquí y me guías a ver esas luces, yo te daré tu corona—. Nozomi estaba muy segura de si misma.

Al final Eli termino aceptando la propuesta de Nozomi y ambas se aventuraron a salir de la torre.

—¿No vienes preciosa?— le grito Eli a Nozomi.

De inmediato la chica de cabello morado salió de la torre de una manera inusual para Eli. Ambas chicas se dirigían a la salida del lugar, cuando Eli recordó por que había entrado en la torre y en ese escondite, pero para cuando lo había descubierto fue muy tarde.

Eli fue empujada por un caballo, Nozomi no sabía que decir y hacer, una parte de ella le decía que debía ayudar a Eli, pero otra parte le decía que era mejor regresar a casa.

Nozomi no lo pensó mucho y decidió ayudar a Eli, luego de ayudar a Eli, Nozomi se dio cuenta que Eli era buscada por todo el reino. Pero eso no detuvo a Nozomi, que confiaba en Eli por alguna razón, Nozomi "convenció" al caballo del jefe de los caballeros de que le permitiera tener un poco más a Eli para que está la guiará por el lugar.

Extrañamente el caballo acepto la propuesta de Nozomi, por lo que se aventuraron en ir a su primera parada.

La primera parada fue en un bar de mala muerte, Nozomi no estaba segura si debía entrar o esperar afuera. Eli solo atino a reír un poco, ella estaba haciendo el viaje así para que Nozomi quisiera regresar a su casa.

—Bueno después de ti— Eli abrió la puerta y dejó que Nozomi ingresará primero.

En el bar solo había gente que jugaba a las cartas y bebía, pero la atención de toda la gente se centro en aquel par de mujeres que ingresaron al lugar. Eli noto esto y de inmediato le dijo a Nozomi que se quedará cerca de ella.

Una de las personas que estaba en el lugar saco algo que Eli reconoció de inmediato, un cartel de se busca. Eli se puso a la defensiva, pero de inmediato Nozomi se puso frente a ella.

—Deja que me encargue de esto— Nozomi de inmediato se subió a una mesa del lugar, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba centrada en Eli.

Eli vio sorprendida como alguien se preocupo por ella y decidió ayudarla sin dudar, de repente sintió algo que no había sentido en años, verdadera amistad y compañerismo.

—¡Oigan!— Nozomi llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —Se que ustedes en estos momentos quieren a mi amiga aquí presente, pero eso no sucederá, ¡mírense! Gente que tiene potencial para otras cosas y prefiere desperdiciarlo en pasar su tiempo aquí— comento Nozomi, ganándose así las miradas de toda la gente del lugar.

Una de las tantas personas se levantó y hablo.

—¡Yo siempre he querido trabajar como payaso! Pero mírame, doy miedo— dijo el hombre.

A este se le unió otro y luego todos, contando así sus sueños y esperanzas.

Nozomi se puso a escuchar a cada unos de los chicos del bar y comenzó a alentarlos a que siguieran sus sueños y esperanzas y que nunca dejarán que alguien les dijera que no.

Eli veía a lo lejos como su primer plan para hacer que Nozomi regresará a casa se hacía añicos a medida que cada hombre se acercaba a Nozomi en busca de consejos.

La madre de Nozomi regreso a la torre, ya que había olvidado una cosa, al llegar llamo a Nozomi, pero está no respondió. Llamó de nuevo pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin más opciones decidió entrar por la puerta que estaba bloqueada.

Desesperada, comenzó a buscar a su hija por todos lados, sin embargo no tuvo éxito. Su hija había escapado de la torre sin que ella lo notará.

La mujer estaba enojada y decepcionada, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada por cualquier cosa que le sucediera a su pequeña fuente de vida eterna.

La mujer se aventuro a salir del lugar, pero no sin antes tomar la mariconera que estaba escondida en una urna de la torre, ella sabía que alguien había entrado y había raptado a su pequeña fuente de vida eterna. Al salir de su escondite se encontró con dos chicas que estaban buscando a una tercera, la madre de Nozomi se acercó a ellas…

—¿Perdieron algo chicas?— pregunto mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

De manera inmediata las dos chicas se pusieron a la defensiva y sacaron sus armas, la madre de Nozomi se alejó un poco al ver está acción.

—Tranquilas creo saber qué es lo que buscan— mientras decía esto saco una mariconera.

Las dos chicas observaban asombradas a la mujer, no sabían porque la corona real estaba en manos de una mujer desconocida para ellas.

—¿De dónde la saco?— pregunto Nico mientras arrebata de las manos la mariconera y observaba su interior.

—Estaba escondida en mi torre— contestó molesta.

Nico y Yoshiko quisieron seguir preguntando, pero ya tenían lo que querían, ya luego buscarían Nanjo y la castigarían por su traición.

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de irse del lugar, cuando la mujer dijo algo que no paso desapercibido por las dos…

—Bueno, si ustedes se quiere ir con esa porquería de tesoro yo no lo impediré— la mujer trato de seguir su camino pero Nico la detuvo.

—¿De que hablas anciana?— comento Nico.

—Tengo una propuesta para ustedes dos— con esas palabras la madre de Nozomi se acercó a las dos y comenzó a explicarles…

Nozomi y Eli estaban de camino al reino, ambas estaban felices por haber logrado salir ilesos de aquel bar de mala muerte, que ahora ya no daba ese aspecto.

Nozomi estaba sorprendida de haber conocido gente "peligrosa" y haber hecho que persiguieran sus sueños. Eli por su parte dejo de pensar en planes para regresar a Nozomi a su hogar, ya que de alguna manera se rindió.

—Bien hemos llegado al reino— dijo Eli tratando de hacerle entender a Nozomi que debía darle su corona.

—Aun no, debes guiarme a ver las luces— comento Nozomi con una sonrisa triunfante.

Eli se quejó pero finalmente dejo de pelear, extrañamente para Eli disfrutaba la compañía de Nozomi.

Eli vio como Nozomi se emocionada por cosas pequeñas e insignificantes para su gusto. Por su parte Nozomi estaba tan centrada en otras cosas que nunca noto cuando alguien había pisado su cabello, ella pensó que ir así era muy incómodo.

Afortunadamente para ella, Eli ya había pensado en eso y llamo a la "caballería pesada", unas niñas con muchas ganas de peinar comenzaron a hacer su labor con el largo cabello morado de Nozomi. Luego de un rato de discutir y pelear con el caballo del líder real, las niñas habían terminado su labor, dejando boca abierta a Eli.

—¿Qué tal me veo?— pregunto Nozomi mientras se movía cómodamente por su cabello.

—Te ves bellísima— comento Eli sin pensarlo.

Nozomi se había sonrojada ante el comentario, el caballo sonrió burlesco por el comentario y miro de manera burlesca a Eli.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar el lugar y perdieron la noción del tiempo en el pueblo. Nozomi fue a ver el templo del reino y miro un retrato de la familia real, al mirar muy bien pudo ver un signo que ella apenas podía reconocer de algún lado, sin embargo lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Aún así tomó un recuerdo y se retiró del lugar.

Una alegre danza se había comenzado en el centro del reino, la gente se reunió para bailar y entre toda la multitud se perdió Nozomi. Eli comenzó a buscarla de alguna manera, la había encontrado en el centro del lugar bailando con un hombre de mediana edad, Nozomi ofreció su mano para bailar con Eli.

Esta se negó, pero luego de tanta insistencia, el caballo decidió darle un empujón (literalmente). Eli y Nozomi bailaron juntas en el centro de la pista, mientras a su alrededor la gente seguía la danza, para Nozomi este era el mejor día de su vida.

La noche había caído y la gente del reino se estaba preparando para comenzar a lanzar la velas o luces para conmemorar a la princesa desaparecida. Eli trajo un bote pequeño para ver mejor el espectáculo, Nozomi se subió a él, Eli comenzó a remar para quedar en un buen punto.

Por su parte la pequeña iguana y el caballo se quedaron en el puerto para vigilar cualquier cosa extraña.

El ambiente se empezó a poner raro entre ambas chicas, Eli no podía evitar pensar en como había disfrutado está "aventura" con Nozomi. Por su parte Nozomi no dejaba de pensar en Eli, si no hubiera sido por ella no hubiera podido disfrutar de ese día. El espectáculo había comenzado, las luces/velas habían sido lanzadas al cielo dejando ver un ambiente hermoso adornado por luces amarillas.

Nozomi y Eli estaba incómodas pero poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse la una a la otra, y antes de darse cuenta ambas ya estaban frente a frente.

—Eres hermosa— dijo Eli, solo que estaba vez algo en su voz fue diferente.

—Ya me habías dicho eso— comento Nozomi mientras sonreía ante la actitud vergonzosa de Eli.

Ambas cortaron la distancia entre ellas y se besaron, no sabían muy bien porque pero se estaban besando, tal vez este viaje fue un impulsor para encontrar algo más hermoso que solo ver las luces.

Luego de pasar aquel momento tan lindo, ambas chicas decidieron regresar a el puerto para planear su ruta de regreso. Ya estando en tierra ambas hicieron una fogata y decidieron acampar ahí, ambas estaban felices al menos hasta que Eli fue por más madera para la llama.

Nozomi se quedó sola y fue ahí cuando su madre apareció.

—Rapunzel— hablo la mujer.

—Madre— comento Nozomi.

—No vine aquí a llevarte de regreso a casa, solo vine aquí a decirte que si sales herida ,no digas que no te lo dije— sin más que decir la mujer se fue del lugar.

Nozomi reflexionó un poco lo que había dicho su madre, ella ya había hecho mucha confianza con Eli y nunca llegó a pensar está la fuera a traicionar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Eli, quien había llegado con más madera.

—Sabes la verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil encontrar madera aquí— Eli observó a Nozomi, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Eli estaba a punto de hablar con Nozomi, cuando los arbustos comenzaron a moverse en señal de que alguien más estaba con ellas.

De los arbustos salieron dos chicas pelinegras, ambas estaban sumamente molestas y no lo ocultaron.

—Vaya, vaya miren que nos trajo la marea— comento Yoshiko.

Nico miro a Nozomi de pies a cabeza, observando cada minúsculo detalle.

—Así que está es la chica con poderes, ¿eh? Imagino que serás amable y nos prestaras a la chica, ¿verdad Nanjo?— dijo Nico mientras trataba de acercarse a Nozomi.

Eli se interpuso entre Nico y Nozomi.

—Apártate Nanjo— hablo Nico con molestia.

—No— Eli contestó sin titubear y de manera inmediata fue golpeada por Yoshiko. —Mi nombre es Eli Ayase— dijo para luego mirar a Nozomi.

Nico y Yoshiko comenzaron a golpear de manera brutal a Eli, Nozomi observó la escena algo asustada e impactada, pero decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados y golpeo a Nico. Nico estaba a punto de golpear a Nozomi, cuando Eli se interpuso de nuevo, recibiendo así un golpe severo en la cabeza que la dejo noqueada.

Nozomi trato de levantar a Eli sin éxito alguno, estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por Nico y Yoshiko cuando su madre llegó y detuvo a las dos chicas.

—¡Deténgase!— exclamó, a lo que ambas chicas hicieron caso nulo.

La madre de Nozomi golpeo a Nico con una rama, haciendo que está sangrara sin parar. Yoshiko observó aterrada y salió huyendo con su amiga entre brazos.

—Volvamos a casa Rapunzel— dijo la mujer de manera tranquila a pesar de lo que hizo.

—No madre, yo me quedaré aquí junto a…— Nozomi fue noqueada por su madre con un golpe no tan fuente.

—Pequeña niña, tu no irás a algún lado— la mujer observó cómo Eli se retorcía de dolor.

La madre de Nozomi se acercó a Eli y la golpeo de nuevo…

Nozomi despertó en su casa, vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Fue a la sala de su casa y se encontró con su madre, que estaba esperándola.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué saliste?— pregunto ella.

—Quería conocer el reino y el exterior— se defendió Nozomi.

La mujer se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Nozomi.

—Vamos, Rapunzel no podemos llevar las cosas así— dijo la mujer al notar que su "hija" se había alejado de ella.

—No, no será así— dijo molesta. —Tu dañaste a una persona importante para mi— comento mientras subía a su cuarto.

—¿Por qué crees que yo hice eso?— pregunto ella.

—Quien más haría todo para que regresará, además, ¿en serio crees que no me di cuenta que esas chicas tenían la intención de llevarme?— comento molesta.

—Yo no les dije nada acerca de…— de inmediato la mujer se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Acerca de que?— pregunto Nozomi.

La mujer de inmediato se acercó a Nozomi con la intención de golpearla de nuevo, pero Nozomi escapó a su cuarto y se encerró en este.

—¡Abre la puerta Rapunzel!— exclamo la mujer.

Nozomi aseguró la puerta de su cuarto con muebles, no sabía que hacer, de un momento a otro Nozomi volteo a ver si techo lleno de pinturas. Se dio cuenta que un mismo signo se repetía una y otra vez, era aquel signo que ella tenía entre sus manos, el signo de un sol, el signo del reino y la familia real.

Todo comenzó a tener sentido, las luces en su cumpleaños, la foto que observó y la extraña actitud de su "madre" al notar que Nozomi quería salir al exterior. Nozomi se dio cuenta muy tarde que ella era la princesa pérdida.

La madre de Nozomi logro romper la puerta y paso por encima de los muebles que coloco, Nozomi ahora están frente a frente con la mujer que la secuestro por un capricho.

—¿Por qué me secuestraste?— pregunto sin rodeos Nozomi.

La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta de Nozomi, pero decidió que ya no podía ocultar más las cosas.

—Tu estúpido padre me robo algo importante, y tenía que devolverle el favor— la mujer se acercó a Nozomi. —Tranquila pequeña, si cooperas conmigo no habrá problemas— dijo la mujer.

Eli despertó en una celda, se levantó de esta y fue recibida por dos guardias que estaba por escoltarla.

—Ya es tu hora Nanjo— comento uno de ellos.

Eli miro aterrada afuera y se dio cuenta que ella sería ahorcada. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta comenzó a forcejear para escapar. Los guardias se dieron cuenta de esto y golpearon a Eli.

—Ahora no escaparas Nanjo— comento uno de los guardias.

Eli no quería rendirse, quería regresar con Nozomi. Sin que nadie lo esperara, la gente del bar de mala muerte comenzó a ayudar a Eli.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo y ayuda a esa chica!— el hombre escolto a Eli hasta la salida.

Todo el caminó fue defendida y ayudada por esa gente que Nozomi ayudo.

Eli no perdió más el tiempo y escapó con ayuda del caballo real, a toda velocidad logro llegar a la torre. Al llegar a la torre subió por la entrada, al llegar al lugar encontró a Rapunzel atada de pies y manos sin dudarlo se acercó a desatarla, pero fue apuñalada por la espalda.

—Realmente nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida para llegar aquí— dijo con ironía.

La mujer estaba a punto de apuñalar de nuevo a Eli, pero Nozomi lo evitó.

—Rapunzel muévete— dijo la mujer.

Nozomi se quitó la venda de la boca y hablo con su madre, tratando de convencerla de sanar a Eli. La mujer aceptó sin ganas, Nozomi se acercó de nueva cuenta a Eli y enrollo su pelo en la herida de Nozomi.

—Estarás bien, solo déjame hacer lo mío— Nozomi estaba a punto de cantar.

Eli sin previo aviso tomó un pedazo de vidrio roto y con fuerza corto el largo cabello de Nozomi, haciendo que este se formará algo oscuro.

—¡Nooooo!— la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse debido a que su existencia ya dependía del poder mágico de Nozomi.

Nozomi se acercó de nuevo a Eli.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba Nozomi con lágrimas entre los ojos.

Eli tomó un mechón del cabello de Nozomi y se acercó a ella.

—Por que te amo y ya no quiero verte sufrir— tras esas palabras Eli cayó.

Nozomi hizo todo lo posible por curar a Eli, pero todo fue en vano, hasta que una idea vino a su mente. Ella se acercó a Eli y unió sus labios con los de Eli, el beso se extendió por un largo tiempo, pero por desgracia parecía que esto tampoco funciono.

Nozomi comenzó a llorar al ver que sus esfuerzo fueron en vano, se recargo encima de Eli y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo unas palabras hicieron que Nozomi parará de llorar.

—Eres pesada, ¿podrías por favor moverte?— Eli había reaccionado por alguna razón.

Nozomi se acercó a ella y la abrazo sin querer soltarla. Ambas estaban juntas una vez mas y nadie ni nada las separados de nuevo.

 _Una vez había terminado la mentira de la falsa madre de Nozomi, está regreso al reinó, dónde fue recibida por sus verdaderos padres. El reino celebró una vez mas, por la llegada de la princesa y futura heredera al trono._

 _Nozomi y Eli ahora estaban de camino al altar, al principio fue difícil para el reino y los padres de Nozomi aceptar la relación de ambas, pero al final se dio. Ahora ambas estaban dando el sí y saliendo del lugar en una carroza._

 _Al final ambas chicas lograron casarse y ser felices, ahora ambas chicas estaban viajando por el mundo y a la espera de una niña, que ya tiene el nombre de Mari._

 **Fin.**

 ** _Ya se soy malo para los finales, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero les haya gustado y lamento que haya subido esto hasta ahora, pero últimamente no he sentido ganas de escribir, espero continuar mi obra en pausa y quien sabe hacer algo nuevo. En fin yo me despido._**


End file.
